


Rainy Day

by lovelylittleliar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleliar/pseuds/lovelylittleliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Ed spend a lovely evening in Roy's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super late birthday present for one of my awesome friends. I have been meaning to finish it for about a month now, so it's finally finished so enjoy.

Ed’s hair fell gently around his head as his braid had been release as they had walked into the dark house. Roy had never really cared for the braid anyway, so he took it out whenever he got the chance. Ed moved to pull Roy back down in a kiss when he got distracted by his hair.

It had been a long- boring day, and they both were tired from doing almost nothing because of the rain. The kiss got more heated as Ed raised his hips slightly to rub against Roy’s. He smirked when Roy pushed him back down onto the bed.

It was pretty obvious that they both were hard, so Roy kissed Ed again and rubbed the bulge that had grown in the past few minutes. Ed broke away from the kiss and bit his lip, causing Roy to smirk and start kissing his neck.

The red cloak had been tossed near the door while both of their shirts were near the edge of the bed. The rest of the clothing was beginning to feel very tight and uncomfortable, so Mustang pulled off Ed’s pants before his own and let the pairs join the rest of the clothing on the floor.

Their lips met again; this time with more lust rather than love behind it. Ed allowed Roy’s tongue to move around his mouth, so he took full advantage of the freedom.  

Roy absentmindedly reached for the bottle of lube that was placed haphazardly in the drawers next to his unmade bed. He didn’t really want to break the kiss, but Edward pulled back from the kiss and sighed while looking toward Mustang’s outstretched hand. 

“Hurt me and I’ll hurt you,” The blond threatened lightly.

“I promise I won’t hurt you, but it may sting a little,” Mustang offered a little reassurance. It was slightly nerve-racking for Edward as Mustang poured the slick liquid over his fingers. The liquid dripped down onto the top of his palm. He really didn’t want to hurt his young lover, so he made sure to coat the three fingers he was going to use.

“Stop putting it off and just hurry up!” Ed’s face was bright red as he stumbled over the words that spilled from his mouth. He was slightly nervous, but with Mustang he could get revenge if anything went wrong. His body slightly trembled from the thoughts of what _could_ actually go wrong, but they vanished when Mustang grabbed his knee.

“I won’t hurt you, so calm down. Okay fullmetal?” Before the blond could answer, Roy’s fingers were stroking his hole. Ed tightly closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Roy pushed one in. The only sound was of Ed’s breathing.

As he worked his finger in and out, he moved up so he could kiss Ed’s chest and neck, trying to distract him from the pain of the second finger. Ed arched his back slightly as Roy stretched him as best he could. Ed’s hands found Mustangs hair and began to slightly pull at it.

“Ed that hurts,” Roy kissed the boy’s collarbone once more before kissing his lips. Ed’s hands reluctantly moved to release the hair and wrap around his neck instead. The blond started to kiss back feverishly as he moved his hips to the rhythm of Roy’s fingers.

“Hurry up, Roy!” Ed’s voice was hoarse from the light moans that spilled out every time Roy thrust his fingers into him.

Roy took his time adding the third finger, watching Ed squirm and moan in pure enjoyment. Ed grasped Roy again, so the raven-haired male pulled out his fingers, listening to the sweet sounds of complaint that Ed made.  

He shifted Ed’s legs to wrap around his waist. Ed immediately tightened his legs to pull Mustang closer. He moved his hips slightly to try and urge Mustang to hurry up.

“Stop being so damn impatient,” Roy smeared the rest of the oil on his member and lined himself up with up the prepped hole. Ed dug his nails into Roy’s shoulders as he felt the pain quickly spread. Mustang lightly moaned once he was almost completely inside.

Ed soon loosened his grip on his shoulders and looked up into brown eyes. He moved his hips to give Roy the okay to move. Roy pulled back a little bit and set a pace that was slow and sweet. He put most of his weight on one of his arms and moved his other hand to rub circles right above Ed’s member.

Ed bucked his hips as much as possible and whined until Mustang started to stroke his member in rhythm with his own thrusts. Roy leaned farther down until he could kiss his lover which he did over and over again.

“Roy!” Ed tilted his head away in absolute pleasure and moaned Roy’s name over and over again while Roy kissed and sucked on his collarbone. He groaned after he felt Ed tighten around his member and started to make the pace faster and a little bit rougher.

“So good,” Roy mumbled into Ed’s shoulder and jerked his hand harder on Ed’s member. He immediately raised his hips and came on Roy’s hand. Roy smiled and thrust a few more times before coming inside of Ed.

He pulled out and lay down next to the blond who was still quietly trying to catch his breath. Roy wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to his own chest. Ed leaned his head back against the toned chest.

“Are you okay, fullmetal?” Roy asked, stroking the blond hair.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” A tired reply came back, “You’re actually pretty good.”

Mustang frowned but still pulled him closer. He waited until Ed’s breathing was slower and shallower before cleaning them up as well as possible without a bath and crawled back into the bed with him.  He easily fell asleep, smiling slightly.


End file.
